1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera, especially to a camera that has a light-emitting diode module and a wide illuminating field.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Surveillance cameras are attached to a ceiling, a wall or the like of buildings, especially in elevators, or at important intersections to record or monitor events in those places and provide instant reports or powerful evidence against criminal activity.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional surveillance camera has a base (60), a globe (70), a bracket and a camera assembly (80).
The base (60) is attached securely to a ceiling, a wall or the like to point the surveillance camera at a specific area of interest and has an inner surface and a recess. The recess is formed in the inner surface of the base (60).
The globe (70) is mounted against the inner surface of the base (60) and covers the recess of the base (60).
The bracket is mounted in the recess of the base (60) and has two arms (61).
The camera assembly (80) is mounted pivotally between the two arms (61) of the bracket and has an outer surface, a lens (81), a circuit board (82), multiple packaged light-emitting diodes (83) and a light shade (84). The lens (81) is mounted on and protrudes transversely from the outer surface of the camera assembly (80). The circuit board (82) is mounted in front of the outer surface of the camera assembly (80) around the lens (81) and has an outer surface and a mounting hole (821). The mounting hole (821) is mounted around the lens (81). The packaged light-emitting diodes (83) are mounted on the outer surface of the circuit board (82) to illuminate the area of interest and to allow the lens (81) to get clear images. The light shade (84) is attached to the outer surface of the circuit board (82), is mounted around the mounting hole (821) of the circuit board (82) and the lens (81) to keep light from the packaged light-emitting diodes (83) from shining directly into the lens (81).
With further reference to FIG. 7, the conventional surveillance camera has a number of shortcomings. With the circuit board (82) being mounted around the lens (81) in front of the outer surface of the camera assembly (80), the direction in which the lens (81) can point is limited since the packaged light-emitting diodes (83) will abut the base (60) at extreme angles. Moreover, since each packaged light-emitting diode (83) has only one chip packaged inside, it is always designed to condense its light and get brighter light. Thus, the field and depth of illumination of the packaged light-emitting diodes (83) are reduced and are narrower than the field of view of the lens (81). Edges of the field of view of the lens (81) are often too dim to distinctly discern images. Furthermore, the surveillance camera with the camera assembly (80) mounted in the base (60) is difficult to mount on a ceiling or wall and aim precisely at the area of interest. Thus, several attempts are often required to mount and aim the surveillance camera precisely, during which the camera assembly (80) might be damaged. The whole surveillance camera must often be removed from the ceiling or the wall to be maintained, which is troublesome and might cause the ceiling or the wall to become unsightly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a surveillance camera to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.